Being a Mother
by grimmswan
Summary: Mother's day with the Burkhardt Family. inspiration from @DailyArtDc and @adaschade


When you're the wife of a Grimm and the mother to a powerful hexenbiest and a son with all of the energy of a three year old child of said grimm, it is a certainty that Mother's Day could never be relaxing.

But Nick did try to give Adalind the morning to have a relaxing soak in the tub. The problem was that the entire household needed to be there for one reason or another.

Nick had surprised Adalind by creating for her a hot bubble bath in their en-suite tub. Adding in her favorite oils to make it as relaxing as possible and setting up a side table with mimosas, strawberries and whip cream for Adalind to enjoy while she soaked.

The first interruption was Kelly. He ran into the bathroom to give his mother a good morning kiss and wish her a happy mother's day. Like his mother, Kelly loved strawberries, especially with whip cream, and he tried to get at the treats himself.

Adalind smiled at her little boy, picked up a strawberry, dipped it in the cream and gave it to him with a smile on her face.

Unfortunately, that was not all the boy wanted. He loved the pretty glass his mother's drink was in and he reached out to take it.

That time, Adalind stopped him.

"No, no, little man. That's for big people." She told her son.

"Pretty!" Kelly declared.

"How about daddy gets you your own drink?" Nick offered.

"Pretty glass?" Kelly wanted to make sure his own drink would be in the same glass as his mother's.

"Alright."

Nick retrieved two more glasses and filled them with just orange juice. He gave a glass to Diana, not wanting her to be left out. And then he held his son, helping him drink out of the champagne flute so he wouldn't spill or drop it.

Nick thought Adalind was having a nice soak in the tub by herself like he intended her to until he checked on her and found their cats and dogs had snuck into the bathroom at some point and were staring at her.

He was certain that every animal had a look of concern on their face. Which could have been the case. The cats all hated water and loved Adalind. There was a good chance that they were worried she was suffering.

The dogs were just protective over every member of the family by their own nature and probably didn't understand the large white mass of foam that covered Adalind.

Nick worried that at any moment one of them would deem it needed to rescue the blonde and would jump in to save her. He chased them out of the room before any of them could act on that idea.

The water was getting cold, so Adalind gave up on her not so quiet bath and rinsed off on the shower. Nick apologized to her about it being ruined, but Adalind told him that it was alright.

"We have a house full. Quiet times are always going to be very rare. Especially for us."

She kissed him lovingly on the lips. He pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss.

And then they were interrupted by screaming children and barking dogs.

"To be continued, tonight." Adalind whispered.

"Tonight." Nick agreed firmly.

Nick told Adalind there was a special surprise planned, but it was something they would have to travel to. And they would have to get dressed up.

Adalind was thrilled to see her family wearing nice clothes. It was something that didn't happen to often. There lives usually never allowed it.

A hotel in the city was offering a special Mother's Day brunch buffet. Nick had found out about it and had told Monroe. The two men knew it would be the perfect way to treat their perfect ladies on the special day.

They were right. Rosalee and Adalind lit up when they saw where there men had taken them.

They indulged in gourmet coffees and pastries. Sampled so many goodies and enjoyed the time with their family.

Both women agreed that an added benefit to the buffet was that there would be no mess for them to clean up.

A woman walked around the room selling unique roses. Some white with red trim. Some that looked like a sunset. And there were those with light blue tones that deepened to purple.

Each man purchased flowers for his wife and gave them to her.

Adalind whispered to Nick that she had lingerie that looked just like the light blue roses with the purple in them. He bought a dozen and when he gave them to his wife he told her they would be used on her body that night.

Adalind visibly shivered with excitement and looked at her husband with obvious hunger.

Nick's special hearing picked up a comment from someone at another table. "The way those two are looking at each other, you would think they were about to make another baby."

That didn't seem like such a bad idea. The having another baby part.

In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he like it.

Nick wanted to be able to be there for every step of the pregnancy. Something he often thought about and regretted. He decided he would broach the topic soon with Adalind.

Adalind hadn't heard the comment, but she saw several women with babies and couldn't help but hope that she and Nick could someday soon try for a third child.

She knew Nick thought of Diana as his as well. He was such a good father to her. Adalind knew that Nick regretted things and often wished he could go back and make things right. And Adalind wanted to experience one pregnancy where the father of her baby wanted the baby and wanted to be there for everything. And she could have that now.

She decided to broach the subject with Nick sometime soon.

For the moment, she stayed in the present and enjoyed the family she had, knowing that before too long, she would have another little one who would call her mother.


End file.
